Our new brotherTemp Title
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Non Yaoi AUish chibi fic. During an investigation in Nibelheim, Zack and Sephiroth find a three year old with unusual spiky blond hair and even more unusual mako green eyes. Zack is set on bringing the boy back with them and Hojo has his eyes on the boy.
1. Train travels 1

Document Opened: 12/29/2009, 12:20am.

Authors Note:  
Something I have been wanting to get started for a few days .

There will be minor allusions to Zack and Aerith but she makes no real appearance unless requested. If requested I have an idea for a chapter or two that would work.

No yaoi. Just a chibi crack fic with Seph and Zack as friends.  
As you can guess, this is AU and for the love of the game, no Sephiroth going insane.

Disclaimer: I only own the fanfic. The rest is copyright to their respective owners.

* * *

_"Trust me" The slightly younger raven haired teen grinned. "You won't regret this!"_

That was how _it_ started. The silver haired teen leaned back in his cushioned seat on the train en route from Nibelheim. A deeper frown of annoyance marring his face as he focused his attention on the rapidly passing scenery.

Despite his eyes being focused on the serene scenery, his ears kept picking up the childs giggling and inane noises the other male was making to amuse their _newest_ companion. It was tolerable to a degree at first to keep the peculiarly small blond quiet. But that had been over half an hour ago and there was only so much his mako enhanced hearing could take!

"Zachary." He spoke without even looking over.

By now hearing the way he said his name with that tone meant something was bugging the quiet, older teen. It still didn't lessen the fact that he detested his name being said like that. It was Zack, plain and simple. "What's up Seph?" He shot back not wanting to take his full attention away from the spiky haired boy who was absently swinging his legs back in forth in the chair he was seatbelted in to.

He ignored the usual nickname for the time being and got to the point. "It has been more than half an hour since we left. You can stop making those _idiotic_ noises."

The second class SOLDIER half glanced at the other teen. "Ah, don't be so harsh. Cloud likes it and it keeps him quiet."

Sephiroth idly turned around to look at the younger teen and mangaed to catch a small glimpse of the small spiky haired blond. The Lieutenent arched an eyebrow. "In case you haven't noticed Zachary, he's asleep."

Violet eyes blinked before turning around to confirm what Sephiroth had said. Sure enough, the kid was sound asleep with his drooping forward.

Without a word he turned back around to see that Sephiroth had a little bit of a smug 'I told you so' look on his face. "Alright, alright. Since it's been such a long day, I think a nap is in order." He exclaimed quietly and turned around to adjust the kids head so it wasn't falling forward and then proceeded to lean back in his seat.

Had he been a lesser man than the Lieutenent would have rolled his eyes. It was only three thirty in the afternoon and they took care of most what they came to investigate yesterday. Today was mostly brief paperwork and a lot of waiting since the train was delayed for over an hour. Still. he was somewhat relieved to be leaving that place.

Especially after finding out some of the things they had in that place. He resumed watching the ever passing scenery while waiting for the time when they had to switch trains.

* * *

Authors Note: I have a surprise for you people who have been so patient with my strange update system. It'll be revealed before midnight 01/01/10.

And the 3rd chapter to Big Brother Sephiroth is nearly complete!

Happy New Years Eve/Merry New Years Everyone!

Done: 12/31/2009, 11:10pm.


	2. Train travels 2

Document Opened: 01/01/2010, 11:00pm.

Authors Note: Merry New Year Everyone!

* * *

The silver haired teen was inwardly relieved since the train switch proved to be no hassle. Although the curious glances they received were expected but not welcome.

For a couple of moments he wondered if Zack had noticed the stares and the brave ones who passed a quick whisper to one another. '_He knows._' He concluded in thought after seeing the second class SOLDIER openly shoot a glare at a person who was in a poorly disguised whisper.

His lips turned into a slight frown. People seemed to forget that they had Mako enhanced hearing. At least it wasn't that far back to their cabin. He still wasn't certain as to why they had one just for themselves. However he wasn't going to complain about it.

Almost immediately after walking into their cabin and shutting the door, a yelp brought him to attention.

With an arched eyebrow he watched Zack rub a small part of his head.

"Jeez Cloud. What'd you do that for? It hurt!" He mock exclaimed to the giggling tot who had just not-to-gently pulled one of the many spikes of hair on his head.

He bit back an amused smirk. "You do realize that he can't answer you, right?"

Zack half glanced over his shoulder at him. "I know that. But I'd still like to know _why_ he did that though. Kids stronger than he looks."

Said kid had quieted down and was peeking over Zack's right shoulder curiously at Sephiroth...or rather the thing attached to his waist.

Zack blinked noting the tot had his Mako green eyes transfixed on his friends sword.

Sephiroth realized this as well and looked the blond in the eyes. Having to kneel down a little to do so. With the boys attention now on him he replied in a firm voice. "No."

It sounded as if he was scolding a puppy who had done something wrong. He just didn't want the boy to even _touch_ his valued sword. He put a lot of time and effort into keeping it in top condition. He even kept the sheath it was in clean and polished.

Zack opted for keeping quiet during the little exchange the two were having.

With a pout the spiky haired child pointed to the long and slender sword. Head cocked slightly to the side as if to ask what the long thing was.

After another moment of continued silence, the child seemed to be getting frustrated at his lack of answer. Sephiroth couldn't see it but Zack was quick to notice the tot putting his hand in his pocket and the all too recognizable glowing green. "It's a sword Cloud, just a sword." He informed the child who stopped his actions, a small nod was his reply. The child was apparently pleased with the answer.

Sephiroth, however was not. "Zachary, I'll have you know that the Masamune is _not_ some common sword." He crossed his arms before heading to his seat.

Before either of them knew it, the little one still looking back and forth between the two had stopped, pointed at Sephiroth's sword and happily spoke. "Moo-moo-ne!"

Zack had no intention of holding back his laughter from this while the silver haired teen let out a long sigh while casting a side glance at his sword, which was leaning against the window beside him. The train hadn't even departed yet and he could already tell this was going to be a _long_ ride back.

* * *

Authors Note:  
This _was_ supposed to be part of an upcoming update wave but I couldn't wait and chapter three will just have to take it's place.

But now, I have a question to you readers.

The reason Seph and Zack are a rank lower is because they are younger here.

My question is: When one graduates into becoming a SOLDIER, are they assigned the 1st, 2nd or 3rd placement or do they work their way up?

I think this is mentioned in Crisis Core but I lack the game and a PSP.  
And why they have Cloud and what happeed in Nibelheim is something for later chapters.

Done: 01/04/2009, 11:04pm.


End file.
